


未赴之约

by ruthy_yoyoooo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy_yoyoooo/pseuds/ruthy_yoyoooo
Summary: 这篇的时间点在《One Night Detachment》那一篇的三年后，艾笠偶然重逢
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 3





	未赴之约

**Author's Note:**

> 前情提要：三年前的盛夏，刚失恋的三笠偶然结识了前来搭车（搭讪）的艾伦，两人酒吧里、星空下谈心，共度一夜。之后艾伦偷偷给三笠留了纸条，约她下一个情人节在老地方相见……

（那个情人节）

今天P市下大雪了，一大早就积了很厚，我花了好一会儿才把堵在门口的积雪清理干净。学校停课了，好不容易可以在家里待一整天，突然觉得，就这样无所事事的也挺好。  
不过说起来，我今天应该还有个约会，现在看来是去不成了，也好。但其实我几天前就看到暴雪预警了，我本来是有充足的时间提前动身过去的。说真的，我当时犹豫了很久。但，这个想法果然还是太天真了吧……超脱现实，其实一次也就够了，人还是应该回归生活的。而且，我不可以再让自己多一段后悔的经历了。  
外面又飘上雪花了，刚刚我对着窗外看了好一会儿，他的家乡应该没有这么冷，大概也很难见到雪吧。不知道他这会儿在干什么……唉，我为什么又要想这些啊……

三笠

（三年后）

“没关系，你随便找个地儿待着就行，反正我家就是这样……”艾伦一边说一边踢开挡在面前的还未拆封的快递箱，率先走进了屋子，打理起堆积在沙发和地板上的杂物。  
三笠在玄关处脱掉了高跟鞋，向前挪了两步，她并没由着自己好奇的目光随意打量，只是低头盯着脚下的两寸地板，嘴角挂着有些尴尬的浅笑。  
“没事，你直接进来吧……”艾伦抱起转角沙发上收起的一大摞衣物，扔进了角落的脏衣篓中，他见女人半天也没挪地方，又招呼了她一声。  
“我不是想给你多点时间收拾一下嘛，万一有什么不想让我看见的东西……”三笠缓缓地走进房间，尽力装作不经心地飞速扫了下房间的陈设。艾伦的公寓只是狭小的一居室，被他各种杂物一堆砌更显得拥挤。三笠对这并不感到意外，房间乱归乱，但其实比她想象中还要干净点。  
艾伦顺手帮她打开了风扇，又挪到了厨房，将水池里的碗盘餐具叮呤咣啷地一股脑儿塞进了洗碗机。三笠看着他忙前忙后，不禁暗暗笑了出来。  
“你坐吧……要喝点什么吗？”  
“水就好。”三笠在沙发一角坐了下来。  
“没事，我冰箱里还有点啤酒。”  
“不了，我不爱喝酒。”三笠扭头冲着艾伦笑了下。  
艾伦的手停在打开的冰箱门上，他愣了下，摇了摇头，只从里面取出了一罐啤酒，又打开水龙头给三笠接了一杯凉水，一起端到了茶几上，自己则直接坐到了远离三笠那侧的地毯上。  
“你几点的航班来着？”艾伦随意地问道。  
“五点半。”三笠低头看了眼手机，还不到下午两点。  
“哦好，那还能坐一会儿。没关系，从我家过去也挺快的。”  
“好……”三笠低头笑笑。

两人重归平静，不免得有些尴尬，三笠也顿时手足无措起来。艾伦打开了茶几上的啤酒。  
“哎，你等下不是还要开车，喝酒没问题吗？”三笠突然反应了过来。  
“不是还有你吗？”艾伦抬头冲她撇嘴笑了下。  
三笠愣了下，又低下了头。他们谁都没提起三年前的那场始于意外的相遇，这次重逢倒像是见到老友一样。只是此时突然想起当年的经历，她的心头又涌上了一种复杂的情绪。  
“话说你最近怎么样呀？刚刚我都没怎么问你……”沉默了一会儿后，三笠重新鼓起勇气开了口。  
“我能怎么样啊，就你看到这样……”艾伦淡淡地回答。  
“说起来，刚看到你时我都不敢相信……其实你倒是也没太大变化……”  
“是嘛？不过你才是，变得……成熟了很多……”  
听到这话，三笠脸微微红了，“也没有……主要刚面试完衣服都没来得及换……”  
的确，这次来L市，她是来面试的，今天上午刚刚跟对方聊完还没换下正装就赶回酒店退房了，也恰巧在这样的状态下遇到了艾伦。  
想到这，三笠庆幸自己找到了继续展开话题的由头，“哎对了，之前都不知道，原来你一直在L市啊，你觉得这里的生活怎么样？比如租房、交通、生活成本什么的……”  
“这个啊，就因人而异吧，我这人也没什么太高要求，如你所见，反正凑合过得下去……话说你不介意我坐过来吧？”艾伦并没有等三笠回应，便径直在地毯上滑行着蹭到了她脚边。冷不丁地被艾伦碰到，三笠不禁颤了一下，低头对他腼腆地笑了笑。  
“当然你跟我也不一样，你这样的乖孩子规划得肯定比我长久，要求也更多些……”艾伦撇了撇嘴，耸了下肩。  
“……别又乱给我贴些标签，”三笠笑着埋怨，下意识地推了下艾伦，“跟上次一样……”  
艾伦簌地抬起了头，挑了下眉，“是吗？”  
三笠望着他，一时间有些说不出话。过了好一会儿她才苦笑了一声，身子慢慢从沙发上滑落下来，跟艾伦并肩坐到了地毯上。

“其实，关于找工作的事情，我也拖了有一段时间了，倒不是说不顺利，可能，是我主动在逃避吧……”三笠没有看向艾伦，只是漫无目的地盯着前方，自顾自地说着，“我总觉得，大学几年好像一眨眼就过完了，可我还是没有做好准备，还是没有找到一件可以让我终生奉之为事业的东西……如果就这样毫无觉悟地开始一份工作，我还是有些抗拒……”说着，她又自嘲地笑了笑，“但是你看，一直拖着不工作也不是个办法，这段时间我天天在家里呆着，自己都觉得有些愧对家人了……人还是应该面对现实的，你说对嘛？”  
三笠说话的时候，艾伦一直目不转睛地注视着她的侧颜，直到她语落都一动不动。  
“我记得我应该跟你说过，没人能决定你应该做什么事情，重要的是你得明白自己想要什么……”  
“可关键不就是这个吗？我到现在也不能肯定自己究竟想要什么，也不确定自己喜欢什么……想想我还是很没用啊……”  
“你打住吧……我没兴趣给人当心理疏导师……”艾伦移开了视线，语气也变得冰冷了起来，顺手拿起啤酒喝了一大口。  
“诶？”三笠向他扭过头，一脸诧异。  
“当然我也理解你，就是想在低落的时候找个安慰罢了……”艾伦低头嘟囔着，声音越来越小，“上次也是……”  
“啊？”艾伦在见面后头一次提起了当年的事情，三笠刷地羞红了脸，“我……没有……”  
两人之间的空气凝滞了起来。僵持了一会儿后，艾伦用鼻息哼了一下，放回了啤酒，随意地将胳膊撑在身后的沙发上，仰了上去。  
“其实……我只是觉得在你身边说这些会安心点罢了……”三笠攥紧的双手在膝盖上颤抖着。  
“那当然，”艾伦歪着头朝三笠瞟了一眼，轻佻地笑了出来，“毕竟是陌生人嘛，说什么都没负担……”  
“不是的啊……”三笠睁大了眼睛跟艾伦四目相对。  
他看上去倒是没有言语间流露的那样轻浮，三笠不知是不是错觉，艾伦的神情中似乎还有些疲惫和无奈。刹那间，她觉得找回了当年的熟悉感，身边人让她既渴望索求也不吝惜给予。她望着这个曾短暂拥有又长久错过的面庞，心里泛起了失而复得的喜悦，情不自禁地吻了下去。  
房间本不凉爽，男人脸上已是汗涔涔的，鼻头的细汗在女孩的面颊上凝聚成湿润的水珠。肌肤接触摩擦出了潮热的情欲，艾伦不自觉地抚摸上三笠头发，张开嘴吸吮上她的唇舌。三笠顺势瘫入他的怀里，男人的手掌拢上她在急促的喘息中越渐膨胀的胸脯，虎口轻巧地打着圈，又顺着她躯体的曲线滑落下去，试图解开她西装上的一粒纽扣。

“艾伦……”三笠突然抽出了唇舌，紧攥住了男人将欲解开扣子的手。  
尽管也被同样浓烈的情欲占据，可在理智将要丧失的关头她还是想要弄清楚困扰了她三年的疑问。三年前那夜，意外的疯狂也意外的令人回味，对两人都是。即便放到现在，三笠也依然认为那可能是她从小到大做过的最出格的事情，她本以为那件错事会随着时间被加以矫正，而自己依然可以回归正常的轨道。可不料脱轨的快感竟能这样可怕，可怕到此前与他接触的每一瞬间都深深烙进了记忆，无论是本能抑或刻意的遗忘都无法将那些瞬间冲刷干净。至于下一年情人节那场未赴的约，也成了经年都抹不掉的遗憾。这两年她常常暗自安慰，念想着也许艾伦留下的那张字条只是一时兴起，傻子才会当真，怎么想都不会有人因为那一夜的温存再次赴约。况且，他看上去也的确不像个很认真的人，这样的纸条，他不知给其他人留过多少……但这样的安慰终究无济于事，只能让她更加懊恼沮丧，有时她也会在梦里重演当年的抉择，也许重来一次她会赴约、他们也可以重逢……但梦终究是梦，她想自己大部分时间都是清醒的，其实无论当年是否赴约，结果可能都是令人失望的。  
可是，依然有一个疑问盘踞在她的心头——她很想知道，当年艾伦有没有赴约。  
她明白，事情都过去很久了，知道这些并没有什么意义，但她也明白，如若此刻就由着两人之间的欲望越烧越旺，这个问题恐怕就再难有答案了。时至今日，她已不再像当年一样战战兢兢、对所有带着危险的诱惑都拒之门外，她也不在意这样终将无疾而终的短暂温存再多一次，她只是很执拗地想要知道眼前这个男人是否曾经也有片刻认真过。这个答案对她来说很重要，也许只是自己的虚荣在作祟，倘若得知对方也曾和自己一样陷入煎熬，自己的不平或许也能好受些。  
艾伦只是怔怔地看着三笠，被攥着的手指依然停留在她的纽扣上。倘若是往常，他一定会由着自己野兽般的情火将对方扑倒，而此刻他却只是背倚着沙发，胸脯起伏着，本已迷离的双眼又清澈了起来。  
他在等她发问。

看着男人恢复了些许稚气与渴盼的眼神，三笠将要脱口而出的问句凝结在了空气中。她仔细搜寻着记忆，她的印象中，艾伦脸上总是挂着满不在乎的桀骜，可她也依稀记得自己曾见过他像此刻一样褪去了坚硬伪装的眼神。她还是看不懂他，就像当年一样，只是突然感到了一阵害怕和愧疚，下意识地低下了头，再也不敢细想刚刚想要提出的问题。  
“怎么了……”僵持许久，艾伦打破了沉默。  
“我……”三笠支吾着，脸上烧了起来，却羞于让对方看透自己的所思，便迅速一头扎进了男人的怀里。  
“你说什么？”  
“我……真的变老了那么多吗……”三笠向来不擅长掩饰，面对慌乱中脱口而出的回应自己都感到不可思议。  
艾伦搂着怀里的姑娘，感受着她慌慌张张细微的颤抖，像是也洞察了她的心绪般，不禁会心一笑。  
他用鼻尖轻轻剐蹭着她的额头，“那你得脱光了我才知道……”  
三笠一时语塞，面颊已经开始变得滚烫了，紧攥着艾伦的手也不自觉地打开了。男人正是瞧准了她这恍惚的瞬间，精准地将她西装上那粒扣子从扣孔中剥脱出来，仿佛拨动一个关键的开关，巧妙地将自己切回了最擅长的掌控模式。  
心思上的迟钝也影响了身体的反应，三笠还没回过神就被艾伦脱去了外套。但刹那间，她却感到了一种解脱。她的身体早已变得汗漓漓的，衬衫粘腻地贴在皮肤上，腋下变得湿嗒嗒的，她渐生了一丝迷离，轻轻合上了眼，只希望男人正在解她衬衫纽扣的手指能再迅速一些。  
她轻轻掰过他的脸，又给了他一个柔软绵长的吻，记忆中的男孩吻得很炽烈，对此事擅长极了。若干年过去，他像是少了些笨拙，多了分从容，三笠认为这并不是错觉，她在他迅猛的动作中依然能体会到这细微的变化。或许他这人就是这样，在性事与情事中总能得心应手，想到这，她便开始为自己刚刚因当年失约产生的愧疚而感到可笑了。的确，她或许不该这样多虑，同时，也不该总是让这个自以为是的男人如愿以偿地掌控自己。

艾伦很快便将三笠的衬衫和内衣剥落，又开始摸索起她裙子的拉链。三笠也大胆地将手向男人的裤裆试探过去，那里已经变得又鼓又硬，她突然兴奋了起来。在裙腰的拉链被解开的瞬间，她一下从男人的怀里挣开，迅速将自己从裹身裙中解放出来，跨坐到了他的大腿上。艾伦被三笠出乎意料的举动弄得措手不及，不慎踢上了茶几，嘶地吸了口气。  
“你之前都带过多少姑娘回来啊……”话说出口三笠都没有想明白自己究竟为何这样问，或许证实男人的轻浮能让自己的愧疚平复些，抑或只是想让自己也显得轻佻些，说到底还是想在同他的关系中争得平等的位置。  
“你猜。”从痛觉中恢复过来的男人嘴角挑起一丝笑，三笠既气恼又如释重负地在他脸上掐了一下，又啃咬上了他的嘴唇，手在他的裤裆上轻巧抚摸着，不即不离。艾伦用力揉捏玩弄三笠的乳房，不时在吻的间隙发出舒服的嗯哼，不自觉地向上一耸一耸地顶着尾骨，乞求她的手指更进一步的关照。待到男人受够了煎熬，三笠离开了他的嘴唇，低头为他解开了裤裆，伸手进去套弄他硬挺的性器。  
“你有安全套吗？”三笠在艾伦耳边小声说。  
艾伦笑了下，坐直了身子，托着三笠的屁股向前压过去，伸手拉开茶几的抽屉，一边吻着身下的姑娘，一边在抽屉中翻找。三笠的脊骨顶在茶几的边缘，被硌得生疼，但她依然沉溺在男人深长的吻中，勾紧了他的脖子，奋力贴近他，把自己身体的重量托付给他，时不时喃喃低语着，呜咽出他名字的音节。  
彼此缠打着太久了，两人的动作都变得摇晃颤抖起来，呼吸潮热急促，弄得他们几近窒息。艾伦捞过她的腰肢将她抱起，在沙发和茶几间狭小的缝隙中翻身把女孩抖落到地毯上。两人的动作疯狂又保持着明确的目的，从对方身体中剥离的短暂几秒，他们都急不可耐地各自脱掉身上剩余的衣物又奔回了对方的怀抱。  
两人缠绕着倚着沙发爬起来，三笠把后腰抵上了沙发边缘，胳膊肘支在沙发上撑起了身体的重心。艾伦分开她的大腿钻进去，屈膝死顶住沙发侧壁，将整个身子覆于三笠胴体的上方。三笠深吸了一口气，期待着男人进入她的身体，可他却并不着急，粗硬的性器在她的洞口轻轻研磨着，却怎么也不更进一步。  
“嗯……”三笠闭着眼沉闷地呻吟了一声，像是在提醒男人快一点。

艾伦用手指捏上了她的下巴，看着她微蹙的眉头蓄起了焦急和渴望，心头的报复欲得到了极大的满足。之前的那夜，星光不足以让他看清她的姿态和皮囊，而此时在漫入房间的艳阳中，他才将她褪去了虚饰的模样一览无余。若问他真的能看透她吗，或许三年前他是有把握的，但此后那次惨烈的失算却让他无比难堪。直至此刻他还在犹豫，不知自己这次见到她后心里涌动的无法按捺的欲望是否仅仅出于不甘的情绪。他凑近她的脸庞，并没有吻下去，只是眯着眼用鼻尖摩挲着，感受她散发的气息。  
三笠在男人不急不躁的试探下睁开了眼，“艾伦？”她迷惘含混地呢喃了一声，如水的目光与男人的视线相触，他从她的眼中看到了难得的直率和坦诚，内心的征服欲望也渐渐掺杂上了些柔情。三笠腾出了一只手，捧上艾伦的面颊，男人便也自然而然地吻了下去，四片唇瓣绵柔地融合在了一起。艾伦将舌头伸入女孩的口中，又像是被引诱了一般，他不由分说地反扑勾住了三笠轻颤的舌尖，两人完全纠缠到了一起。  
深吻间，他又搂过了女孩的腰肢，将性器与她交合在一起。三笠突感一阵痛觉，下意识向后缩了下，想要抽回流连于他口腔的舌头，但男人又紧跟着逼近了一步，让她无处可逃。几秒后，下体被撑开的痛感渐渐消失，取而代之的是空虚被填满的充盈感。她将身体向后倒去，用手肘支撑着，双脚踩上了沙发边缘努力固定着自己的位置，好让对方的行动更加便利。艾伦顺势撑在了三笠身体上方，细细打量着。她汗津津的胴体在阳光下晶亮透白，浑圆的乳房上，朱色的晕霭缩成了两点，小小的乳头僵硬得伫立了起来，她的呻吟压得很低，时而能嗅出些愉悦的气息，时而又带点压抑和痛苦的意味，但他明白，这些都是她感官上直率的表现，她越是想抑制，那些真实的激情便越是能从自持的缝隙中露出来。想要酣畅发泄却总是小心翼翼，这才是真实的她，他无意于掌控操纵，却总是能被她优雅与教养之下恰到好处的放荡所吸引。他们之间的张力也一直如此。  
阳光透过窗子在房间内越拉越长，才五月底就已足够炙热刺眼，三笠合着眼都能隐约感受到，额头也被烤得火辣辣的。她想要挪一挪位置，一晃地睁开眼，光晕中毫无防备地瞥到了男人淫邪的眼神，便含含糊糊地埋怨似的哼了一声。艾伦的动作愈发大力，她将双腿缠绕在他的腰上，小穴也随着变得更加狭窄，两副肉体已无法结合地更紧密。猛烈的撞击中，她突然感到下体无可抑制地剧烈收缩起来，不自主地发出了尖细的呻吟。看着身下姑娘的反应，艾伦更加心满意足，越发放肆地抽插起来。炽热的艳阳烤在背上，他额头上豆大的汗珠啪嗒啪嗒滴落在沙发和三笠的身体上，她的双腿绞紧着他的后腰，肌肤相亲产生的汗液在摩擦中发出粘腻的声响，混杂着下体交合咕唧的水声，在越发麻木空白的大脑中听得格外分明。他的低鸣同还在颤抖的姑娘的微声呻吟交织在一起，他们都找到了如同当年那样的超脱的快感和意外的爱恋。

阳光照射在散落一地的衣服上，他们赤身相拥躺在地毯上。  
“你再不走就赶不上飞机了吧？”他搂着怀里的女孩，在她的肌肤上轻抚着。  
“已经来不及了……”她答到，声音里还带着娇喘，语气却意外坚决，“算了吧……”  
艾伦愣住了，随即揽住三笠的肩膀又往自己的身体里按了按，“你跟当年还真是不一样了。”  
他在她的额头上轻轻吻了下。  
三笠把手搭在艾伦的腰上，两人身上都还是湿漉漉的，但她却毫不在意，像小猫一样在男人怀里蹭了蹭，只想能靠他更近些。她此前从不否认生活中有很多美好的瞬间带给人的快乐是极致的，但也同样认为生活终究是要回归平淡的。为了回到正轨，她可以舍弃掉任性以及可能暗藏代价的欢乐。而现在，另一种欲望却从心底暗生——她希望这一瞬间的快乐能延续下去，正是这些零落的瞬间串起了人生，或许本不该思考太长远的事情。  
艾伦的手又开始沿着她身体的曲线不安分地滑行了起来，他慢慢支起身子想要压上来。三笠觉得自己现在反倒没那么在意艾伦对当年那事究竟抱持怎样的态度了，也不再畏惧同他的未来——事实上任她再怎么迟钝也不会全然体察不到他的心意。  
“对了……”当男人占满了她的视线时，她又不禁想到了那个没问出口的问题，它一直哽在喉头，只不过此刻她觉得无论是怎样的答案自己都能心平气和地接受了。  
“那年你赴约了吗？”她飞快地问了出口。  
艾伦愣了不足千分之一秒便自然地埋头到她的脸侧继续深嗅挑弄起来，迅速到三笠根本没有留意到男人面容上的波澜。  
“什么约……”他在她耳边暧昧地低语，带着自以为是的不经意。  
“没什么……”三笠感到心里一块石头落地了，如她所料。  
但不知为何，她却没有感到很失落，相反还感到了一阵轻松。他们都是一样的，谁也没比谁好，她笃定。  
艾伦的鼻尖在三笠耳侧轻扫蹭着，哈出的潮气让女孩痒痒的，不禁娇嗔着躲闪了起来。  
他知道她此时的骄矜是为了什么，他暗自笑了——他没有告知她实情，但这样也好，维持着自己一贯的傲慢也能过得自在些。  
“你干什么……”三笠还在缩着身子，她耳后的脖颈处最怕痒。  
“反正你也走不了了……”艾伦精准地定位到了她的敏感地带，毫不留情地挑弄着，“怎么也得给我点补偿啊……”  
“你在说什么啊……”  
艾伦的反攻渐渐粗野起来，他知道，就算有些话不说出口，该有的报复也一点不能少。

（那个情人节）

19点56分。  
艾伦喝掉了杯中最后一口酒，无聊地在桌上转着空杯子听着冰球撞击玻璃清脆的声响。酒吧里又放上了那首《A Waltz for A Night》，还有三分半，他闭上眼，期待奇迹的降临。  
其实他并不明白自己为什么会对半年前发生在这里的艳遇惦念至今，他不该这样的。可能是因为近来复学后日子又回到了无聊的状态，这次赶来只是又一次对刺激的寻求吧。其实她面容的细节，他已经没法记得很细致，但又觉得如果她出现在人群中，他一定可以一眼认出。她在昏黄桌灯下黯然的神情，在星光中清澈的眼睛，在阳光下隐藏在墨镜后的泪光，他都记得。他也清楚记得那个清晨，他偷偷在她车上翻出了一小截铅笔在那张纸巾上写了三行小字偷偷塞进她的外套时，自己怀抱的是怎样的期待。  
她到底有没有看见，他不知道。她看到了又会怎么想，他也不知道。  
刚刚酒吧的老板似乎看他太狼狈，趁着店里人还不多过来陪他聊了一会儿。这位大叔对他说，如果他在等什么人的话，一定要有耐心，往好处想想，可能那个人只是被什么东西耽搁了，并不是故意迟到的。  
是的，P市今天下了暴雪，很多航班都取消了，或许她也被耽搁了吧。  
音乐又到了尾声，手机屏幕上的时点跳转到了20点整，她依然没有出现。  
他招呼酒保帮他续上了酒。同样的酒，在桌灯光晕中闪烁着，和那晚一样。关于那一晚欢愉的记忆又回到了他眼前，他自嘲地笑了下，怎么到了最后居然还是自己更幼稚些……

The End


End file.
